


i’ll take a raincheck on these bad vibes

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Sometimes, you just get bad days.





	i’ll take a raincheck on these bad vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysupportgroup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/gifts).



> for lil peabrain who's had a bad week :( i'm sorry i couldn't think of anything cuter!!!!!!!

The sound of a door slamming is familiar, and the slowing shuffling steps by the main entrance heralding Soonyoung’s return home, but the quiet air empty of his usual chatter is not. Wonwoo looks up from his laptop with a frown when Soonyoung only stays silent, content to put away his shoes without any greeting or complaint of Wonwoo’s own errant pair blocking the way. He watches as Soonyoung dumps his backpack onto the floor and pads away to his room, dragging socked feet across the heated flooring, and the frown on his face only grows when their bedroom door clicks shut without fanfare.

Something is clearly wrong.

Wonwoo gets up, closing his laptop screen even though he’d been in the middle of a game, and grabs for his cellphone on the sofa, ignored the whole three hours he’d been on the floor playing. He checks for messages, any possible clues to Soonyoung’s mood, but aside from the fifty notifications from their group chat with the rest of their friends and Bohyuk’s discord messages asking for cheats, there’s nothing out of the ordinary.

Still, he sends out a text to Minghao and Junhui, who shared the same class this hour as Soonyoung, asking if they’d seen anything happening to him earlier. Junhui replies instantly, a string of questioning emojis and an apologetic cat paw, but Minghao takes a few minutes to reply, the ellipses appearing in the chat log on and off as he decides how best to answer, it seems.

In the end, it’s a simple explanation, one that has Wonwoo sighing in relief, shoulders relaxing back down from subconscious tension, and he quickly thanks Minghao. Then, he sets about cleaning up his gaming space, throwing away wrappers and cans, before heading into the tiny studio kitchen to wash some strawberries.

He grabs an extra blanket and his external drive, hidden between the sofa cushions, and with his laptop tucked under one arm and his free hand holding a bowl of fresh-cut fruit, enters their shared bedroom, slow and cautious. Wonwoo sneaks a peek at the lump hiding under the bedspread, curled up into a defensive ball; he hides a smile. Even when upset, Soonyoung still manages to be cute.

Setting the bowl and his armful of things on the desk next to the bed, Wonwoo crawls onto the mattress, scooting up until he’s pressed against the lump, thigh to what feels like a curved spine. He doesn’t wait for Soonyoung to acknowledge him—Wonwoo’s unchallenged seat on the bed is answer enough from the silent boy.

“So I heard you had a pretty crappy day,” he says casually, resting a warm palm on the lump, smoothing it gently down the back with broad strokes.

The lump remains silent, but Wonwoo can feel the shift of Soonyoung’s body leaning into him, pressing closer for comfort. He smiles softly down at the blankets.

“I’ve got Sunny and Along With the Gods,” he offers, reaching over to grab his laptop and external. “Or we can rewatch season three of Haikyuu, it’s up to you.”

He waits, patient, busying himself with setting up the movies and settling himself onto the bed, wiggling until his back leans comfortably against the wall, Soonyoung a warm presence along his side. The bowl of strawberries he brings over, sitting it inside his lap for easy access.

“....Sunny,” is Soonyoung’s response after a few moments, voice hoarse like he’d been crying and holding the tears in all day. Wonwoo flickers a concerned expression at him, but nods, ignoring that Soonyoung can’t see him anyway.

“Alright, I’ll get the lights then,” he says easily, stretching his leg out to get up. He stops, though, the soft clutch of fingers against the belt loop of his jeans sudden.

“...stay,” Soonyoung mumbles, shifting under the blankets, and his head peeks out from the freed edge of the fabric. His eyes are red, only the tops of his cheeks showing, but Wonwoo smiles anyway, sitting back down and pulling Soonyoung even closer against his side.

“Sure,” he says, fondly, and Soonyoung looks away, sinking back into his makeshift cave. Wonwoo lets him, content for Soonyoung to come out on his own terms, and starts up the movie.


End file.
